My Girl Ryo?
by fluffy2044
Summary: Anouther song fic. This one is about Ryo comming to terms with Dee's love. Takes place after the 6th book, like the 7th book never happened. I don't own FAKE and I don't own 'My Girl Bill' by Jim Stanford.


**Fluffy2044: ok I thought this would be so funny my friend thought so too. I took the song my Jim Stanford 'My Girl Bill' and had the whole song turn into a story. A story between Dee and Ryo. With a little Berkley. I will have the full lyrics at the bottom because I'm cutting and adding things to the original lyrics. I don't own the song and I don't own FAKE. I am merely barrowing them for my, and others amusement. This takes place after the 6th book. It's like the seventh never happened. **

**Dee's pov:**

'Ryo and I have been partners for a little over 2 years. In that time I've stolen kisses and touches but Ryo still won't open up to me as much as I would hope. He's afraid of what people might think. But Ryo is opening up a little more everyday. He actually asked me out to dinner last night and of course I said 'yes'! so we went to dinner and afterwards Ryo walked me to my door And he said, "Before I go There's something about our relationship that I have a right to know."

I stared at him he said relationship. Not just that we were partners but relationship. I said, "Let's not stand out here like this What would the neighbors think Why don't we just..." I nodded towards my apartment door. "…Step inside and I'll fix us both a drink."

Ryo's hands were shaking as he took his glass of wine and I could see we both felt the same when his eyes black eyes met mine. Ryo then turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks. I took a sip of my wine then put it on the table next to my couch. I put my hand underneath Ryo's chin and made him look at me. I said, "Who we love and why we love, it's hard to understand so let's just sit here on the couch and face this, man to man." Then I kissed him and one thing led to another…

**Regular pov:**

"You know we just left my place this morning. We were so happy and content that we didn't realize that we were running late for work." Dee said smiling. Berkley sat at his desk in under shock. He just wanted a short explanation why Dee and Ryo were late not everything that they did. "Why the hell did you want to tell me all of that Laytner?" asked Berkley rubbing his head. He could feel a headache coming on.

Dee smiled "We both know that I hate you and you probably don't ever want to see my face again. You also probably wish I were dead." Berkley only nodded slightly with a glare at Dee. "Now, I know we both love him and I guess we always will But you're gonna have to find another Cause he's my girl...Ryo." Dee then left Berkley's office grinning like the mad hatter.

Dee walked into his and Ryo's office. Dee glanced at Ryo, smirking as Ryo blushed but didn't look away from his glaze. "So what did Berkley want you for?" asked Ryo. Dee smirked and said "He just wanted to talk"

Ryo started at Dee thinking, "talk about what?" asked Ryo. Dee smiled again and kissed Ryo, "we were Talkin' 'bout my girl, Ryo. I can't say enough about the way I feel About my girl Ryo" said Dee

Ryo glared at the 'girl' part of that sentence. "Since when am I a girl?" said Ryo.

"Since you slept with me. You're the one on the bottom" said Dee as Ryo threw his pencil at Dee hitting him in the forehead. "You're lucky I missed your eye!" said Ryo. Dee laughed and kissed Ryo's cheek. "Don't worry I still love you" said Dee as he went to go sit down at his desk. Ryo smiled and touch the spot on his cheek where Dee kissed him. "Love you too Dee."

**Now here are the lyrics to the song 'My Girl Bill' by Jim Stanford **

_Bill walked me to my door last night  
And he said, 'Before I go  
There's something about our love affair  
That I have a right to know  
I said, "Let's not stand out here like this  
What would the neighbors think  
Why don't we just...step inside  
And I'll fix us both a drink"_

My girl, Bill  
My, my, girl, Bill  
Can't say enough about the way I feel  
About my girl  
(My girl, my girl)  
My girl, Bill

William's hands were shaking  
As he took his glass of wine  
And I could see we both felt the same  
When his eyes met mine  
I said, "'Who we love and why we love  
It's hard to understand  
So let's just sit here on the couch  
And face this, man to man"

My girl, Bill  
My, my, girl, Bill  
Can't say enough about the way I feel  
About my girl  
(My girl, my girl)  
My girl Bill

Bill, you know we just left her place  
And we both know what she said  
She doesn't want to see your face  
And she wishes you were dead  
Now, I know we both love her  
And I guess we always will  
But you're gonna have to find another  
'Cause she's my girl...Bill

My girl, Bill  
My, my, girl, Bill  
Can't say enough about the way I feel  
About my girl  
(My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my little girl  
My girl, Bill

My girl, Bill  
My, my, girl, Bill  
Can't say enough about the way I feel  
About my girl  
(My girl, my girl)  
My girl, Bill  



End file.
